Revenge Is A Beautiful Thing
by jxnko
Summary: A short twoshot of the book 'Looking Glass Wars'. Dodges fathers fate fell into the hands of The Cat, and Dodge wants revenge. Will Alyss be able to stop him?
1. Part One

_clytiie: This is my twoshot. 3 My first published and finished fanfiction. EVER. So yeah, this is pretty much a big deal for me. (: This is from the book _Looking Glass Wars_ by Frank Bedder, which isn't listed in Fanfictions' Directory. Sadness, I know. I do not own this book or the characters. Strictly canon-based. Anyways, enjoy_

Part One

A few years have passed after Redd's act of retreat and immortality, had Alyss regained her full and rightful position as Queen of Wonderland. Over these past years, Redd's old alliances (including the Jack of Diamond) have diminished their believe that Alyss's aunt, Redd, was still alive. Also, the imagination-stimulants, which were used to stimulate Black Imagination to the mind, grew out of popularity and became completely fruitless.

Many Wonderlanders had returned to their normal lifestyle like when the former queen, Alyss's mother, passed away of a gruesome death at the hand of Alyss's murderous aunt Redd. Although there was optimism in Wonderland, there were also people still believe that malignant and hostile acts to be put upon The Spades', Clubs', and the Diamonds' for betraying Queen Genevieve. This includes this young man named Dodge Anders. His father had died in the hands of Redd when Dodge was still young, and something like that cannot be left alone. Dodge was inflicted emotionally of this horrific memory, and this left him no choice -- Dodge will avenge his father, even if The Cat was immortal. He would battle him until he died himself.

"B-But Dodge... don't you want to challenge Redd once and for all? By my side?" Alyss insisted, "Why are you being so... so... fickle!" Her voice had suddenly got louder with her last word in annoying controversial conversation. Alyss's eyes started to form tears and the edges and had flown down her cheeks rapidly, "Do you not remember my mother!?"

"Alyss... I do remember her, but I must avenge my--"

"Vengeance and hate are the cause of Black Imagination!" Alyss interrupted, looking straight into his face as Dodge secured the Shoulder Armour to his Alyssian attire. Alyss and Dodge both knew this decision was both ignorant and fallible, but Dodge had proven to himself that this was something he wanted, no, needed to do.

"It's something I need to do for myself, Queen Alyss... I'm sorry. I'm going to avenge my father and kill The Cat." Dodge spoke. His tone sincere, yet extremely serious. He watched her hand her face in her hands, trying to stop sobbing, she continued to entreat.

"Dodge... I know its hard but don't retaliate. You'll be succumbed into Black Imagination..." She pleaded, moving her hands from her face and saw Dodge securing his sword to the belt on his waist. "I tried not to kill Redd, and she killed both of my parents -- the kind and queen."

"And look where that's left us! She's become a fugitive in her immortality. If you did kill her, we would have a chance to kill The Cat too!" Dodge scowled lightly at her, his voice got louder, then softer as he said this, "And its The Cat I'm after..." He glanced at her for a moment, her face expressing guilt and sorrow as he turned his head to the side, masking his own tears, "My Queen, my dear Alyss... I'm sure you could dominate Wonderland without the sake of me."

Alyss moved her hands from her face to look at him and gently touched his shoulder. He shifted, motioning her to leave him alone as she stepped back a half a pace. "I'm sorry, My Queen... Alyss Heart. Goodbye." He spoke, and looked down to what looked like a lake -- the Pool of Tears.

Alyss did not look bewildered, she knew what his intentions were exactly. Dodge was to go through the Pool of Tears in order to find the reincarnated Cat in the other world, Earth.

"Dodge... no..." She said, but Dodge had already stepped into lake. She was to late to convince him now as he was quickly succumbed into the water. This left poor Alyss disheartened. And they both knew his decision was fallible.

_clytiie: Review please. 3_


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Dodge stared at the old clock as it began to chime 8:00 in 19th Century London. These many moons included in taking long night walks in search of The Cat. His personality had changed, and so had his attire. He now wore an all black outfit, as if in mourning. Black shirt, black trousers, black boots. Even a black trench coat to match. He was much more serious, and much more determined to fight The Cat to the death if needed be. He watched as the sun had already set, but left a pinkish shade in the sky beyond the horizon. He had grown acustomed to English ways, just as Alyss had when she spent 13 years of her life in the wretched place.

"I'll be back..." He muttered, basically to himself. His sword still held at the belt on his waist, not knowing if The Cat could strike at any minute. He stared into the pinkish sky, being docile to it, until he regained his senses and continued to look forward.

Dodge turned down into a dark alley, accidentally bumping into a cloaking figure. "Sorry." It said, but Dodge's eyes widened. He knew who this could be. He gave a mischievous smile, "Hello, my queen." He said, almost bewildered to see her here. Alyss took her hood off her head and showing her glowing black hair, "Sir Dodge Anders, fancy meeting you here?" She said almost sarcastically. Dodge took notice of her cloak. It was grimy, and looked extremely inflammable. "Alyss, why are you here?" He said almost immediately, which only gave her an amused smile.

"I've come to see you." She answered simply, as he raised an eyebrow and gave this Alyss a skeptical look. "And you can prove your the real Alyss, how?" Alyss giggled lightly and she presented a closed fist right in front of him. She outstretched her hand to it laid flat at there laid the Jabberwocky tooth he had given here over 15 years ago. Dodge knew it wasn't a counterfeit, then looked up as Alyss started to speak, "I've come to bring you home."

"I'm not going back to Wonderland, I'm going to die defeating The Cat."

_clytiie: The second part of this story is kind of short, but otherwise just kind of fun. I originally wrote this fanfiction for my 8th Grade English class, so if it sucks blame it on that. xD I did spell check and everything and you can't imagine all those typos!! It was horrifying. Anyways, I'm debating on whether or not continuing on, and would like the support of all of you. (: So review_


End file.
